


Bone Appétit

by rabidcur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Food Kink, M/M, Power Bottom Hux, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidcur/pseuds/rabidcur
Summary: It's date night and Ben has selected a nudist restaurant with a strictly-enforced dress code--or lack thereof. He doesn't tell Hux.





	Bone Appétit

Thursday was date night—the one night a week where Ben and Hux both had off the next morning and could afford to go out and enjoy themselves.

They’d been texting back and forth all day about what they should have, when Ben suggested that they check out one of those gimmicky pop-up restaurants always coming and going downtown. Hux groaned aloud at the suggestion, he hated kitsch, but he really didn’t have any better suggestions. If it was unbearable, he’d just make Ben pay his bar tab, especially after it was described as: an authentic, _natural_ Parisian experience in our own backyard. Apparently, it was called _O’naturel_ , Hux wondering if that meant the waitstaff was scantily clad, or the dishes were themed like sex organs—it seemed the kind of silly thing Ben would want to check out. Hux wouldn’t have the time to go home and change after work, so he agreed to meet Ben there and they would just head home together afterwards.

Approaching the given address, Hux was immediately suspicious of the blackout windows and the bouncer waiting outside, taking in the situation and wondering if this were some kind of sex toy shop. Ben had texted Hux a few minutes prior, letting him know that he had to shut off his phone and wouldn't be able to get texts--restaurant policy. Hux was slightly annoyed, but approached the bouncer, who carded him before allowing Hux to go in. Immediately inside was what looked like a coat check, Hux finding it rather sophisticated for a pop-up, shrugging off his suit jacket and asking the hostess for a ticket.

“Of course, sir!” She chimed, collecting a clothes hanger and a plastic bin with matching numbers. Hux thought it looked like one of those bins you stick your shoes and laptops in at an airport. “It’s best to start with your shoes.” 

Hux was not incredibly charmed by this detail, his brow furrowing very slightly.

“No shoes inside the restaurant?” He asked cautiously, getting a very bad feeling about this.

“No clothes at all beyond this point!” She corrected, still smiling politely like she’d just said something completely normal.

Hux simply gaped at her, suddenly realizing why Ben had intentionally beaten him here and gone inside. Ben undoubtedly knew that Hux would have immediately rejected this if he’d known, so Ben intentionally put him in the position of either getting nude and joining Ben inside or admitting defeat and going home. That no good, crafty scoundrel. Hux had already committed earlier via text, visibly agitated as he started to undress.

The hostess was very helpful, neatly arranging his work clothes on the hanger and in the plastic bin, ensuring nothing would be wrinkled when it was returned.

“Alright, here’s your ticket, have a wonderful evening!”

Hux took the laminated number in hand, awkwardly reaching his other hand down to cover himself. The hostess pulled open a large tasseled curtain, which lead into a high-end looking French restaurant. To Hux’s horror, there were other patrons, all nude.

“Babe!”

Hux turned toward the voice, seeing Ben sitting at the far end of the dining area, completely shameless about his nudity as he waved to get Hux’s attention. Hux awkwardly made his way over with a hand over his genitals, half his body flushed from embarrassment. It was a corner booth, so Hux was relieved to sit down and have a small amount of privacy, immediately unrolling his cloth napkin and draping it over his lap. Ben was immediately charmed by how shy his boyfriend could be, checking him out a little.

“You find the place alright?” Ben asked casually, as if he hadn’t just tricked Hux into going out to a nudist restaurant.

“Benjamin,” Hux began through clenched teeth. Ben made a face—Hux knew he hated that. “ _Why_ am I surrounded by nude strangers?”

“The reviews on the food have been great! You’re always bitching about how the only two French places in town can't do anything right, so why not try this while it's here?” Ben defended, knowing he was poised for victory.

Hux was visibly frustrated, but Ben’s reasoning wasn’t exactly faulty. Pop-up restaurants occasionally had rare talent in the kitchens as a limited engagement, making the food fleeting but thoroughly worth it. 

“Besides,” Ben added, scooting slightly closer to Hux. “This gives me an easy excuse to check you out as much as I want."

Hux shot his boyfriend a **look**. Yes, he was typically weak to flirtation, but he was also very self-conscious about his body, especially in comparison to Ben, and absolutely in front of a crowd. Ben could kind of tell, so he draped an arm over his nervous ginger’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to Hux’s temple. 

“You’re so beautiful, Armitage.” Ben murmured by his ear, hugging one arm around those slender shoulders.

Hux visibly went slightly darker pink at that, begrudgingly resting some of his weight on Ben. The larger man could feel Hux slowly loosening up, kissing his cheek softly, nuzzling his jaw.

“I missed you all day, you know that?”

Hux hummed thoughtfully, reaching to pet that long hair—Ben knew it was working, gently kissing along that pale throat before Hux shoved him abruptly back.

Ah, the waiter had arrived, and he was _also_ absolutely nude. Hux was mortified by the entire experience, Ben taking over and ordering them some drinks and a salmon tartare to start. Once the waiter left them alone, Hux shoved Ben with his shoulder. 

“This is mortifying.”

“Mortifying,” Ben repeated, trying to mimic Hux’s accent. He thought it sounded kind of sexy like that.

Hux wasn’t amused, watching Ben with narrowed eyes that suggested he was going to regret his choices if he did that again.

Ben cleared his throat, getting into the menu.

The arrival of the drinks broke that _particular_ awkward silence, Hux sipping at some specialty cocktail with a champagne and Chambord base. It was rather nice. Testing Hux’s mood, Ben reached to gently brush his fingers against the side of Hux’s knee, which Hux didn’t particularly react to. Ben tried a little harder, palming at Hux’s knee when the tartare arrived, the waiter asking for their entree orders. Ben ordered the beef bourguignon, while Hux decided on the coq au vin, grilling the waiter about the manner of preparation.

Ben was always amused when Hux made people squirm, it was half the fun of going out places with him, really. Once Hux was satisfied with his received answers, he sent the waiter away. Well, if he was harassing the waitstaff, he was feeling better. Ben went about relentlessly flirting with his long-term boyfriend, sampling the tartare before getting a small amount on a fork for Hux, offering it out.

“Try this,” he insisted, feeding the redhead when he turned to accept. 

Hux made a pleased sound, the balance of flavors and the texture of the fish perfect. Ben knew he’d made the right choice when Hux went to reach for his own fork—only for Ben to insist on feeding him in slowly given portions, watching Hux’s pink lips purse and his throat work. Thankfully, everything was made to order, so he had some time to woo his boyfriend.

“Your lips are so perfect, baby.” Ben insisted in a low voice, Hux finishing his bite of tartare before responding properly.

“What? Eating isn’t attractive.” Hux informed him, wondering if he’d misspoke when a smirk cut across Ben’s face. 

Hux had a bad feeling about that look.

Ben split the rest of the tartare with Hux before nudging the plate aside, resting one of his large hands on Hux’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“You make everything sexy,” Ben decided, Hux scoffing.

“Hardly. You’re delusional.”

“You make that little napkin sexy,” Ben teased, sliding his hand up Hux’s thigh underneath it. 

Hux rolled his eyes but began to play along, as ridiculous as he thought Ben was being. He could only ever stay mad for so long.

“Is that so?”

“Absolutely. You’re gonna get me hard prancing around in that slutty little napkin.”

Hux laughed sweetly, the sound making a warm grin tug across Ben’s face, loving how Hux’s green eyes crinkled at the edges when he laughed.

“You’re ridiculous,” Hux teased fondly, swooning slightly at Ben’s sweet smile.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that.”

Ben was watching Hux like there was no one else in the world, brushing his fingers over Hux’s cock under the napkin. Hux jumped slightly, reaching down to grab Ben’s wrist.

“Ben. What are you doing?”

“Trying to get you off, obviously.” Ben smirked, looking at Hux in that hungry way that made the redhead’s heart pound. 

“The waiter could be along at any time—“ Hux argued, his cock swelling a little in response to Ben’s warm fingers, the hold on Ben's wrist growing loose, only prompting Ben to work harder.

Ben enjoyed the feeling of Hux slowly getting hard in his fingers, usually doing this before Hux was even naked. He could get used to this slow, teasing stuff.

“Yeah, he could. What’s your point?” Ben asks, shrugging when Hux tries to glare at him, glancing around at the scattered patrons. 

Ben had specifically asked for an _intimate_ booth, telling the hostess he was trying to get lucky on this date—figuring he didn’t need to add that he’d been dating Hux for five years, living with him for two, and could just ask. So _maybe_ this whole thing was a little premeditated, Ben leaning in to suck at Hux’s neck while stroking over his stiffening cock. He knew Hux had a secret weakness for exhibition—this wouldn’t be the first time they’d gotten frisky in public, he just hoped that Hux was in the right mood to let him. Thankfully for Ben, Hux was steadily losing his ability to be stoic, especially when Ben bit down on his neck, the redhead biting his lip to stifle a sound—his cock firming up completely, twitching slightly.

“You like that, baby?” Ben purred against Hux’s ear, nipping at the lobe. “You’re so fucking sexy, getting this hard in front of everyone—”

“We can’t do this here,” Hux resisted weakly, noticeably affected by Ben’s stroking fingers and heated tone.

“You don’t want to show off how sexy you are?” Ben teased, lightly squeezing the head of Hux’s cock, which was obviously tenting the napkin. Hux whined softly at the squeeze, his trim hips keening into the touch. Despite his own tendency toward logic, Ben was luring him into misbehavior.

“You want me to come right here at the table?” Hux asked, scandalized, trying to keep his voice down.

“Mm, that’s hot, babe.” Ben teased, languidly stroking Hux’s cock now that it was properly hard, Hux’s hips rolling into the touch. “Want me to suck you off? You can come on my face before dinner gets here and I can show the waiter how good I made you feel.”

Hux made a flustered sound, certain that Ben was just trying to get a rise out of him. Only for Ben to casually pull away completely, draping an arm around Hux’s shoulders and leaning back. Hux was momentarily confused, hunching over the table abruptly when the waiter arrived with their dinners and drink refills. And Ben hadn’t thought to warn him? Ben chuckled when the waiter left, Hux whipping around to scowl at him. Ben just sat up more, unwrapping his utensils from the napkin and leaving it on the table, as Hux drained the remainder of his first drink so he could start on the spare he’d been brought.

The food was wonderful, Hux finding himself impressed, almost able to forget about his erection as he ate his dinner and sipped his drink. Noticing that Hux was partaking, Ben slid his own drink over, offering some to Hux. The redhead was an affectionate drunk, so it’s not like Ben could think of any negative outcomes from Hux getting a bit tipsy, admiring that hard cock poorly hidden under the napkin.

Ben made sure to sweet-talk Hux all throughout dinner, flirting with him bluntly, while occasionally brushing his fingers along Hux’s cock to keep it hard. 

“I want _you_ for dessert.”

Hux was steadily more and more seduced, especially when Ben took one of Hux’s hands, wrapping those deft fingers around Ben's growing shaft. The larger man groaned slightly, coaxing Hux into stroking him in steady pulls, the redhead eventually taking over and twisting his wrist around the head the way Ben liked. It was a little flattering how hard Ben was already, had all this just been from Hux sitting here with nothing on?

“See how hard you get me, baby?” Ben asked in a low voice, feeling a drop of precome sliding down his shaft and over Hux’s slender fingers.

Hux exhaled softly, scooting much closer in order to rub their thighs together. Ben groaned at even that light contact, reaching to slide one of his big hand's between Hux’s thighs, pulling them apart. The redhead shivered, lifting his thigh to somewhat drape it over Ben’s lap, Ben immediately reaching to stroke at Hux’s perineum, cupping and gently squeezing his balls. Hux gasped softly, nearly panting at how indecent Ben could be, touching him like this in public. Hux was paying no mind whatsoever to the rest of his dinner—Ben's plate had been clear for a while—stroking Ben’s cock faster and faster, the wet sound becoming more obvious between them.

“Want me to fuck you?” Ben offered, growling the words against Hux’s ear.

Hux shivered at the very suggestion, biting his lip to stop himself from saying yes.

“I _want_ to fuck you. I wanna bury my fat cock in you, stretching your tight little asshole over it nice and slow, until I'm buried _deep_. I wanna see if you can stay quiet, princess.” 

Hux’s face went pink at the term of endearment, ashamed that he enjoyed it. He just barely managed to tug himself away from Ben when he caught sight of the waiter headed back over, putting distance between them so as not to arouse suspicion. He was relieved that the table seemed to disguise the fact that both of them were sporting hard-ons. Ben put in a dessert order for crème brûlée, seeing as he wasn’t quite ready to pack up and leave. 

As soon as the plates were taken and the waiter was gone, Ben grabbed Hux by the waist and tugged him closer, wanting the redhead in his lap. Hux notably hesitated, but eventually swung one leg over and straddled Ben’s lap, facing him. Ben immediately reached to stroke their leaking cocks together, pulling absolutely incredible, sweet sounds out of Hux.

“ _Fuck_ , you sound good. You want me to spoil you, princess?”

Without waiting for approval, Ben leaned in to lavish Hux’s nipples with his tongue, sucking and biting at the sensitive nubs. Hux’s hips jerked into Ben’s hand, leaking precome and steadily becoming unable to control himself.

“Turn around and I’ll fill you up,” Ben offered in a low voice, watching Hux’s face as the redhead struggled to resist the urge.

“Ben—“ Hux whined, putting up the last bit of his resistance.

All his logic said that letting Ben fuck him here was wrong, but he was starting to want it badly. Sensing that fraying control, Ben reached back and slid a finger between Hux’s cheeks to rub at his hole, still a little loose from their romp this morning. Hux gasped sweetly as Ben tugged at his rim with a rough finger—this wasn’t fair, Ben knew exactly how to drive Hux wild, the redhead trembling faintly in Ben’s lap.

“Off,” Ben commanded, Hux dropping into the seat beside his boyfriend just before his packed leftovers and their dessert arrived.

Ben thanked the waiter and asked for the check, one of his big hands still possessively stroking Hux’s thigh. The redhead was focused entirely on that touch, reaching to stroke over the back of Ben's hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Want some dessert, babe?” Ben offered, smirking when Hux turned to look at him.

“I want your cock,” Hux declared, his green eyes glazed over in pure lust.

Getting an idea, Ben scooped aside some of the glassy surface of the custard, making sure he only had the creamy stuff when he took it in his fingers, spreading it over the tip of his cock. Ben looked around before turning toward Hux, the redhead eagerly bending and suckling the sweet custard off the tip of Ben’s cock. He bobbed his head a bit more than necessary, Ben’s shaft slick with saliva when Hux finally pulled off. Thinking that felt pretty damn good, Ben spread more custard over the tip of his cock, groaning as Hux eagerly moved to suck it clean. He could come just from that if they did it long enough.

“Get in my lap, baby. I need you,” Ben husked, scooting back into the corner of the booth, giving Hux the room to position himself in reverse cowgirl.

Hux only hesitated long enough for a quick look around, getting on his knees and turning, carefully shifting to straddle Ben’s thighs. Hux’s ass was directly in Ben’s face as he adjusted, Ben unable to stop himself from leaning in, possessively biting down on one of Hux’s ass cheeks. Hux jumped some at the bite, his entire body trembling sweetly as the sting of Ben’s teeth sunk into his skin, being well behaved and not making any obvious noise. Hux was just waiting for Ben to pull him down onto his cock, but Ben scooped some custard into his fingers first, pulling Hux’s ass open and spreading it over his hole.

“W-What are you—!?” Hux worked to keep his voice quiet, startled by the chill of the custard, and then shaken by the comparative heat of Ben’s tongue licking it up. 

All Hux could do was keep watch for anyone looking as Ben tongue-fucked his ass open, Hux’s cock leaking to the floor. A small pool of precome and some of Ben’s saliva had ended up on the floor under the table, Hux far too turned on to let his inhibitions get in the way. After tormenting his boyfriend long enough, Ben licked one last stripe over Hux’s ass, then guided those shaking hips down, using their combined saliva to start teasing the tip of his cock against that thoroughly slippery hole.

“You wanna take a ride on my cock, princess?” Ben growled, already stretching Hux’s ass open over the blunt head of his dick.

Hux couldn’t even find the words to reply, his hips and thighs trembling as Ben stretched him open, Hux crooning low in his throat as he sunk slowly into Ben’s lap. Ben made a small effort to be gentle by catching Hux by the buttocks, controlling the pace by working Hux slowly up and down a few dozen times. Hux was convinced Ben was intentionally tormenting him, but Ben just wanted Hux to be nice and fuckable before he really started thrusting. Eventually, Ben did settle Hux tightly in his lap, feeling Hux’s pulse throbbing inside him.

“That feel good, princess?” Ben teased, grinding up against him. “I wanna take you for a nice, rough ride.”

Hux couldn’t even remotely think clearly, letting Ben bury himself balls-deep while they were sitting at the table, waiting for their check. Ben wasn’t much better off at this point, too busy enjoying the tight heat of Hux’s body. Hux sat back suddenly, reaching to hide his stiff cock by tipping it down below the surface of the table. The waiter had returned with their check, but Hux’s position in Ben’s lap was indeed a bit suspicious, as were their flushed bodies.

“...Whenever you’re ready.” The waiter said, before heading off quickly.

Ben barely waited for the waiter to be out of earshot before grabbing Hux firmly by the hips, lifting him up enough that Ben could leverage his feet against the floor, fucking up into Hux hard and fast. The redhead gasped at how sudden the motion was, bracing his hands on the table in front of them, the sound of their skin slapping together starting to get louder.

“You like this?" Ben asked breathlessly, audibly turned on more than usual. "You like getting fucked where anyone can watch you, princess?”

“ _Yes—_ “ Hux gasped out, spreading his thighs wider so Ben sunk into him a little differently, working his slim hips in Ben’s lap. 

Facing outward, Hux could see the other patrons and servers nearby, any one of them able to look over and see his bobbing cock and ruined expression. Hux saw it in an older man first, Hux’s cock twitching as the realization struck the strange man’s face, becoming flustered and insisting to his companion that they pack up. Ben felt Hux’s body squeeze him but couldn’t see what was getting Hux off, groaning as Hux’s hole quivered around him in excitement. 

There were more eyes on Hux now. More eyes watching him with mixed reactions, watching how Hux rode Ben’s impressive cock, the redhead unashamed as he showed off how well he could take it all. Ben could feel Hux getting more and more worked up, fucking into him deep and slow. Hux couldn’t help himself, reaching down and making a show of fondling his own cock, using his other hand to pluck at his pink nipples. His slim fingers became sticky with precome as they traced around the ridge of his cock, bringing them up to savor the taste on his tongue, making eye-contact with one of the busboys as he licked his fingers clean. From what Ben could see, it was incredibly hot.

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Ben groaned, fucking up into Hux harder.

Hux could feel Ben getting closer, shifting to work his hips down against Ben’s cock, grinding on him and trying to bring his lover to climax using only his hips and the squeeze of his body. Ben groaned deep in his chest, simply holding Hux’s hips steady as he watched his cock disappear into that tight hole, his cock throbbing as Hux practically gave him a lapdance. Ben didn’t think Hux would be the one taking control, but here Hux was, working an orgasm out of Ben with only the tightness of his ass and the grinding of his hips. Ben made an altogether too-loud noise of satisfaction when he came inside Hux, the redhead showing no signs of stopping, milking his boyfriend dry with each roll of his hips.

Hux seemed immediately very pleased with himself, curving over his shoulder to press a kiss to Ben’s mouth, before sitting up straight and pulling one of Ben’s big hands to wrap around his cock.

“You’re bossy tonight, princess.” Ben teased, thoroughly sated and _really_ enjoying this side of Hux.

Ben was a good and loyal subject to his supposed princess, jerking Hux’s cock until it started throbbing in his large hand. Ben aimed it at the table’s surface, stroking Hux firmly until he felt the man starting to writhe in his pleasure. Hux thrust sweetly into Ben’s attentive hand, trying to stay sitting on Ben’s cock until it was too soft. The combination of all those sensations was too much, Hux’s hips jerking as he spattered his come across the crème brûlée and the table, his body writhing and trembling in the aftermath. That had been an incredible orgasm, Hux’s head going a bit fuzzy as he came down from the high. 

Ben casually reached around Hux as he settled back to catch his breath, getting the spoon and scooping up some of the dessert, finding a bite with some of Hux’s still warm come and popping it in his mouth. Hux didn’t really notice until Ben was offering him a spoonful of the same thing, parting his lips and letting Ben feed him a mixture of custard and his own come. It gave Hux a slight thrill to taste himself, carefully moving to lift out of Ben’s lap. Ben’s softening cock slid out of Hux with a wet sound, staying kneeling in front of Ben so the man could watch some of his own come dripping down Hux’s thighs. Ben lazily moved a finger to fuck into Hux’s dripping hole, feeling how hot and slick he was on the inside.

Hux eventually moved to sit across Ben’s lap, kissing the man sweetly and momentarily forgetting that they were supposed to be paying the bill and leaving. Ben had the foresight to carry his wallet to the table, setting out his card—and realizing that the other patrons were gone. That was weird, but hopefully unrelated. The waiter came by to take the card, seemingly in a great hurry to be away from their table, despite apparently being the last ones left. Ben left a large tip when the receipt came back, patting Hux’s flank and heading up front.

The mood in the restaurant was awkward as they both retrieved their clothing and head out for the night, Hux taking one of Ben’s arms so they could walk home together. The ending had been oddly tense for some reason, but overall, Hux praised Ben on his selection.

Now, they could go home with some leftovers, cuddle up on the couch, and maybe have round two before bed. Ben was definitely going to aim for that second round—he had all this new ammunition to tease Hux with.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Hux was sitting at the dining room table, sipping his morning tea and skimming the newspaper—when something specific caught his eye.

 _Pop-up Restaurant O’naturel to Close Prematurely Due to Lack of Customers_.

The article went on to say that an unidentified local couple had gone to dine at the restaurant one night, taking the theme a little too seriously and having sex right there at the table during the dinner rush. Apparently, the Yelp reviews had been scathing.

Hux was beyond mortified when he showed Ben, who loved it. By the time Hux got home from work, the article was framed and hanging in their bedroom like a trophy.

“That was fun, wanna do that every Thursday?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing prompt fill, this time because [@GeneralClamLent](https://twitter.com/GeneralClamLent) posted [this article](https://jezebel.com/pariss-first-nudist-restaurant-to-close-due-to-lack-of-1831586137?fbclid=IwAR1ZylqO2b767c_FuLIc7PGCU0lOSDDCwF_Rg_5s3ee_GWBRLYAEvRfpPhc) and the idea was just too good to not.  
> —  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rabidcur)


End file.
